1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates carrying devices and, more specifically, to a promotional shopping bag handle.
2. Background of the Invention
Paper bags, commonly used for many years in food shops and supermarkets, have been supplanted in most establishments with plastic bags provided with opposing openings which form hand gripping portions or handles. However, while used almost universally, such plastic bags tend to have smaller capacity than the paper variety and any significant purchase invariably results in multiple such bags being packed. Also, when heavy items, such as cans or bottles, are packed the handles gather and stretch to form relatively thin bands which apply substantial forces concentrated along narrow areas or regions of the hand, which can be painful when the bags are carried over for any period of time or distance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,019 a strap for carrying shopping bags by hand or on a shoulder is disclosed that is made of a relatively thin sheet of flat material that includes a central portion dimensioned to be gripped by the hand and a pair of opposing spaced hooks at each end of the central portion. The hooks and the central portion are essentially formed of the same thickness material all arranged in the same plane. Thus, when the bags at the opposite ends pull downwardly on the hooks the entire strap bends out of the plane into an arcuate shape. Such bending of the central portion renders the device difficult and uncomfortable to hold as it squeezes or presses on opposite sides of the hand. When very heavy bags are carried bending becomes excessive and the resulting compression of the hand can become painful.